This invention relates generally to electrical distribution centers and more particularly to an electrical distribution center provided with an upper housing having a universal cavity design.
Electrical distribution centers are being widely used in motor vehicles. The electrical distribution center is simply a central junction box or block system designed as a stand-alone assembly. This junction block can package various fuses, relays and other electrical devices in a central location. Electrical distribution centers not only reduce costs by consolidating various functions into one block, but the centers also reduce the number of cut and spliced leads which helps to increase reliability. Such electrical distribution centers include provisions for electrically connecting a power source and electrical devices housed in the junction block to electrical wiring harness connectors for supplying power and control signals to various electrical systems of the vehicle.
An electrical distribution center has a circuit board interposed between an upper housing and a lower housing. Typically, the upper housing will have a special cavity design for receiving the terminals of the circuit board and the terminals of electrical devices such as fuses and relays. This special cavity design will vary depending on the uses intended for the electrical distribution center, and on the configuration of the electrical devices employed and their location in the distribution center. An upper housing having a particular cavity design may be required for an underhood center and an upper housing having a different cavity design may be required for an instrument panel center. What is needed is an upper housing which has a universal cavity design so that electrical distribution centers capable of performing a variety of different functions and usable in many different situations can be employed using the same upper housing.
In accordance with the present invention, the upper housing is provided with a universal cavity design so that the same upper housing can be used with distribution centers in a great many different applications. Preferably the cavity design is incorporated in an upper housing panel and includes a multiplicity of terminal-receiving slots arranged in laterally spaced parallel rows with the slots in each row equally spaced from one another. The slots are adapted to receive circuit board terminals extending into the slots through one side of the panel. The slots are also adapted to receive terminals of electrical devices such as fuses and relays, inserted through the opposite side of the panel for contact with the circuit board terminals.
The universal design of the upper housing panel is such that any one of the slots will receive the terminals of either a fuse or a relay. Preferably the top surface of the upper housing panel has raised rails between the rows of slots. When the terminals of a fuse are inserted in any of the slots, the fuse body will be received and nest between the rails on opposite sides of those slots. In the preferred embodiment, the rails have projections or ridges which engage recesses or grooves in the fuse body to properly locate the nested fuse body. When the terminals of a relay are inserted in any of the slots, the relay body will be supported upon the rails on opposite sides of those slots.
Preferably the panel has tapered ramps associated with each of the slots to guide the terminals of the electrical devices into the slots. It is also desirable to provide means for locating and retaining the terminals after they have been inserted into the slots.
One object of this invention is to provide an electric distribution center having the foregoing features and capabilities.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent as the following description proceeds, especially when considered with the accompanying claims and drawings.